In My Arms
by secretxdream
Summary: SONG FANFICTION! Merlin/Morgana. As Morgana is too scared to sleep, a certain Warlock decides to help her out. Suggestion of some intimacy in there. Based on the song 'In My Arms' by Dead By April. ONE SHOT ONLY.


**BBC own Merlin, I own nothing I'm afriad.**

**Anyway, my second 'fanfiction song'. Song choice is 'In My Arms' performed by Dead By April. It's such a great song, I love it so much(:**

**Enjoy!**

_Don't look down, don't look back, I am beside you__.  
Close your eyes, know I'm here.  
I know it's hard to let go all that defines you.  
You feel like you'll never be whole again._

It's late at night, and the whole of Camelot was silent. Morgana stood near the large window, staring out into the night. Her breathing was in a slow, steady rhythm. Morgana couldn't exactly sleep; she didn't really want to succumb to the nightmares once more. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." She softly commanded. She didn't turn her head to see who it was; she just couldn't look anyone in the eye anymore.

Merlin stepped inside, closing the door. He walked up to her, standing next to her. "My Lady, I just wanted to see how you were." Merlin explained.

Morgana didn't look up at him; she just continued to stare out into the horizon. "I thank you for your concern, but this doesn't concern you." Morgana answered. She briefly looked up at him, and then looked away. "Now please go away." Morgana commanded.

But Merlin refused to move, he knew that she was lying. "Morgana, you can tell me." Merlin insisted. He looked at her, arms now folding across his chest. "I don't like it when you're upset." Merlin admitted.

Morgana blinked a few times, still refusing to look at the servant. She was hesitating on whether to tell him the truth, or to just lie her way out of this. Her lips quivered, body beginning to shake. "I-" Morgana began to say in a high-pitched voice. She screwed her eyes shut, a hand coming over her mouth now.

Merlin dropped his arms by his side, taking a step closer to the Lady. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Morgana…" Merlin softly began to say.

Morgana turned herself around, her head immediately landing on Merlin's chest. Morgana wasn't sure why she was doing this, but she was too hurt to pull away. "I'm scared." Morgana admitted.

Merlin softly hushed her, his arms going around her. "I'm here." Merlin softly promised her. He closed his eyes for the moment, before slowly opening them. "I understand how difficult it is for you." Merlin told her. For some strange reason, he kissed the top of her head.

_We will find a way to erase the past__.  
Stay with me, stay with me._

Merlin soon pulled back slightly, looking into Morgana's green eyes. He was attracted to them, feeling his heart slowly melt within his chest. "We'll find a way, to stop you thinking about-" Merlin began to say.

Morgana shot her head up, looking into his honest blue eyes. "Merlin, I don't want to be alone." Morgana admitted.

Merlin remained quiet, trying to take in what she just said. "What?" He questioned. What was she trying to say to him?

Morgana looked at him, trying to search for the right words. "I-I want you to stay." Morgana said. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly do this, could she?

Merlin took one more look at her, and then looked down to the floor. "You couldn't possibly want this…" Merlin began to answer.

"I do want this, you have to believe me." Morgana immediately said. She took a step forward, looking at him through watery eyes. "Please." She begged him.

_In my arms, you'll be fine, I never let go__.  
All you've lost will come again, just stay here with me.  
Never look back, never again, it's over.  
Everything ends, here in my arms._

Merlin had to think about his answer very carefully, he didn't really want to upset her anymore now. "I'll stay, I don't want you to keep on breaking down." Merlin told her softly.

Morgana nodded her head, breathing in. "Thank you." She said.

Merlin had nodded his head, taking her in his arms once more. His head dipped so that his ear was touching her ear, his body heat passing through to her body.

"Just keep me in your arms, Merlin." Morgana requested. Her head remained still, feeling his presence around her.

Merlin had breathed in so gently, hearing her request. "I'd gladly grant that for you." Merlin responded. His hand gently roamed around her back, soothing her so gently. "I promise I won't let go." Merlin said.

_Don't give in, don't let your memories break you.  
Let me take you away from here._

Morgana smiled against his shoulder, knowing that he will stick to that promise. "I'm damn sure that you keep me away from these nightmares." Morgana commented. She looked up at him, her angelic smile forming up so easily.

Merlin looked down at her in return, a dorkish smile taking over his lips. "I had no idea that I affected you in that way." Merlin admitted.

Morgana gave out an angelic laugh now. "You do affect me, Merlin." Morgana assured him.

Merlin wiggled both eyebrows at her. "Well, I'm glad I'm some use." Merlin commented. He chuckled softly at her. Soon enough, he silenced himself. "I'm going to look after you tonight." Merlin promised her.

Morgana had arched an eyebrow up at him, not helping herself but smile. "Good." Morgana simply said.

_We will find a way to make this last.  
Stay with me, stay with me._

"I want this to last, Merlin. If it was ever possible to freeze time, that is." Morgana confessed. She looked him up and down, fascinated by his body.

"If I had that power, I'd do that right now." Merlin admitted.

"Magic?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, I have it." Merlin confessed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I knew about it when Valiant tried to kill Arthur." Morgana commented. She smiled softly, her green irises glistening like emeralds.

Merlin breathed out in relief. "Thank you, for not telling anyone." Merlin said. He smiled at her, keeping his arms around her.

_In my arms, you'll be fine, I never let go.  
All you've lost will come again, just stay here with me.  
Never look back, never again, it's over.  
Everything ends__, here in my arms._

Morgana soon took his arms, leading him towards her large bed. "Come on, we should get some sleep." Morgana commented.

Merlin arched an eyebrow, having no choice but to follow her. "Don't you need your sleeping drau-" Merlin began to ask.

"It doesn't work, Merlin." Morgana told him. She sat down on her bed, breathing out so calmly.

Merlin sat down next to her, looking at her. "And you think I can help you sleep better?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded her head. "It's what I believe." Morgana answered.

"Fair enough." Merlin commented.

Morgana shuffled closer to him, her eyes focused on his dazzling blue eyes. She was attracted to him, she was certain of it. All of a sudden, her lips crash down onto his soft lips. Morgana just couldn't fight back her feelings anymore.

Merlin felt his heart pound against his chest, like it wanted to break out. But he ended up kissing her back. He extended his hand so it touched the back of her head, feeling his fingertips tingle. His other arm went carefully around the back of her waist, pulling her even closer.

However, Morgana had other plans. She leant back, pulling him with her. Her head rested against the pillow, continuing this kiss.

Merlin ended up on his knees, still allowing the kiss to happen. He had always thought about what a kiss from Morgana would be like, now he was experiencing it. Merlin couldn't exactly tell anyone else, or he'd be killed. He slowed the pace of the kiss down, keeping it all under control.

_I'll be here forever.  
Everything ends.  
Here in my arms._

Morgana soon pulled away for air, looking at him now. "I love you." Morgana admitted. She sighed softly, her hands now touching the side of his neck. "But Uther could never understand how I feel about you." Morgana added on.

"I am in love with you, Morgana. But we can't declare our love out loud to Camelot." Merlin told her. He sighed deeply, wishing that he could declare his love for her outloud.

"Well, we can declare our love right now." Morgana told him.

_I'll be here forever.  
Everything ends in my arms.  
__I'll be here forever ...Forever._  
_Forever._

Merlin looked at her, licking his lips nervously. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Merlin asked her.

"Of course I do, Merlin. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want it." Morgana answered.

"Good point." Merlin commented. He pulled back slightly, looking at her.

Morgana sat up, leaning forward to grip his shirt. She pulled it over his head, looking at his bare chest. She was in heaven now.

Merlin had looked at her, his hands touching her shoulders. His fingers gently moved her nightdress down, revealing her shocking white skin. He caught a glimpse, falling deeper in love with her.

_In my arms… In my arms.  
__You'll be fine… You'll be fine.  
__I'll never let go._

As soon as they were both under the sheets, Merlin held himself steadily on top of her. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, plus he had no idea what he was doing. "Morgana, I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted.

Morgana touched the sides of his neck again, looking into his eyes. "Neither do I, but I know that I trust you." Morgana assured him. She smiled softly at him, her thumbs gently brushing down the sides of his neck.

Breathing calmly, Merlin had positioned his lips on top of her lips. A slow, passionate kiss forming up.

_All you've lost… All you've lost.  
__Will come again… Come again.  
__Just stay here with me.  
__Never look back.  
__Never look back.  
__Never again.  
__Never again.  
__It's over.  
__Everything ends, here in my arms._

After they had already made their declaration of love, Merlin rolled so that he was beside her. "I'll be here forever." He promised her. His arm went around the front of her waist, keeping her close. Merlin kissed her neck so tenderly.

Morgana smiled softly. "I know you will." Morgana commented. She looked up at him. "I won't need to look back on my nightmares, never again." Morgana softly commented.

"I'll always hold you in my arms." He finally concluded.

Morgana continued to smile at him, her lips on his once more. She soon fell asleep so easily in his arms, knowing that he'll be there forever.

**A/N: The lyrics at the end are supposed to be repeated, they were supposed to be in brackets but I decided not to use brackets.**

**So, what do you think?**

**Reviews are appreciated(:**


End file.
